vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Vorschläge zur Barcode-Legende
Probleme in der Barcode-Legende: # "Plagiat gemeldet" (Farbe grau) ist etwas verwirrend. Eigentlich sind auch unfragmentierte Fundstellen gemeldete Plagiate. Seit dem ersten Fall werden keine gemeldeten Plagiate mehr in den Barcode aufgenommen. Somit ist "Plagiat gemeldet" in der Legende überflüssig. # Die Angaben "mehr als 50%/75% plagiiert" berücksichtigen nicht den (ggf. umfangreicheren) Eigenanteil innerhalb stark veränderter Verschleierungsplagiate. Es war auch nicht ganz klar, ob Fußnotentexte berücksichtigt wurden. Für den Leser existieren keine Hinweise dazu. Außerdem enthalten nicht alle Seiten viel Text. Nachträgl. Ergänzung: Bei Bauernopfern dürften korrekt ausgewiesene Anteile nicht mitberücksichtigt werden. Im Einzelfall können das z.B. durchaus umfangreiche Zitatanteile in Anführungszeichen sein. Wurde dies bei den Zeilenzählungen für Gt50/Gt75 immer berücksichtigt? Kann das überhaupt immer berücksichtigt werden? Es gibt kompliziertere Fragmente, wo die Quellenangabe mehrfach eingestreut wird, und solche, die halb paraphrasiert, halb plagiiert sind. Manche Arbeiten enthalten ggf. nicht wenige solcher komplizierten Fragmente. Hier können leicht Fehler geschehen. Eine etwas zurückhaltendere Formulierung wie "50% 75% der Seite betroffen" (s.u.) statt "50% 75% der Seite plagiiert" räumt solche Fehler aus.- Hood 18:36, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) # Der Begriff "Plagiat" wird von Lesern/Nutzern unterschiedlich aufgefasst. Für einige heißt das nur, dass eine Textübernahme unzureichend kenntlich gemacht ist. Andere meinen, es wird ein bewusstes Vorgehen oder sogar Täuschungsversuch unterstellt. Für wieder andere muss mindestens eine grobe Fahrlässigkeit vorliegen. Wünschenswert wäre ein möglichst prägnanter Ersatzbegriff für "Plagiat". Z.B. vermeidet das Wort "Plagiatsverdacht" alle Einwände und Missverständnisse in dieser Richtung. # Stark wertende Aussagen und die Verwendung des Begriffs "Plagiat" als Tatsachenbehauptung können anmaßend empfunden werden. # Plagiatsbefunde sind nicht immer eindeutig/endgültig und werden manchmal nachträglich revidiert. Im Gegensatz zum Begriff "Plagiat" lassen z.B. Begriffe wie "Plagiatsverdacht" oder "Plagiatsbefund" auch Spielraum für Zweifel/Fehler. (Begriffe wie "Plagiatsverdacht" oder "Plagiatsbefund" implizieren Meinungsäußerungen/Einschätzungen, aber keine Tatsachenbehauptungen mit Anspruch auf Richtigkeit.) # Eventuell: Rechtliche Relevanz der Begrifflichkeiten. Will es nicht völlig ausschließen. Vermeintlich kleinkarierte Unterschiede könnten bedeutend sein. Verbesserungsvorschläge A) "Plagiat gemeldet" (Farbe grau) aus der Legende entfernen. B) Text über dem Barcode ersetzen, dabei das Wort "Plagiat" ersetzen. Formulierungsvorschläge: *B1) "Seiten mit Plagiatsverdacht. Anzahl betroffener Seiten in xyz: ###, d.h. ##%" *B2) "Seiten mit Plagiatsbefund. Anzahl betroffener Seiten in xyz: ###, d.h. ##%" *B3) "Seiten mit Plagiatsverdacht Plagiatsbefund. Anzahl Seiten mit Plagiatsverdacht Plagiatsbefund in xyz: ###, d.h. ##%" *B4) "Plagiatsverdacht Plagiatsbefund nach Seiten. Anzahl Seiten mit Plagiatsverdacht Plagiatsbefund in xyz: ###, d.h. ##%" *B5) "Fundstellen nach Seiten. Anzahl Seiten mit Plagiatsverdacht Plagiatsbefund in xyz, ###, d.h. ##%" *B6) "Angaben nach Seiten. Anzahl Seiten mit Plagiatsverdacht Plagiatsbefund in xyz, ###, d.h. ##%" C) Neuer Text für Legende schwarz: Formulierungsvorschläge: *C1) "Plagiatsverdacht bestätigt" *C2) "Plagiatsbefund bestätigt" D) Neuer Text für Legende dunkelrot/braun: Formulierungsvorschläge: *D1) "bestätigt und mehr als 50% der Seite betroffen" E) Neuer Text für Legende hellrot: Formulierungsvorschläge: *E1) "bestätigt und mehr als 75% der Seite betroffen" F) Gt50 und Gt75: Koennen wir irgendwo festhalten, dass Fussnoten immer dazuzaehlen? So hatte ich das immer gehandhabt, und alles andere erscheint mir gaenzlich entgegen unserer ueblichen Praktik, nach der Fussnoten immer mit fragmentiert werden. Fiesh 07:59, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Meiner Erinnerung zufolge gibt es dazu eine etwas kompliziertere Handhabung, wonach Gt50 entweder mehr als die Hälfte des Fließtextes oder mehr als die Hälfte des Textes einschließlich der Fußnoten bedeutet. Dazu gibt es eine schriftliche Fassung, die ich aber leider nicht unter der Anleitung zur Fragmentsichtung gefunden habe. Möglicherweise noch nicht problematisiert wurde, wie man auf "verdächtig" gesetzte Fragmente zählen soll. Von der Sache her am besten wäre, sie nicht mitzuzählen (also von der Summe der Zeilen auf der Seite abzuziehen), aber das würde dazu führen, dass man korrekterweise auch viele nur "verdächtige" Fragmente erfassen müsste. PlagProf:-) 08:10, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::"Definiert" ist das hier und hier. Das "ODER" trägt leider nicht zur Klärung der Frage bei. Ich habe das auch immer so gehandhabt, wie es Fiesh oben beschreibt: FNs zählen mit. Das Ausschließen von "verdächtigen Fragmenten" bei der Zählung würde ich nicht befürworten. Es ist zum einen mE schlicht unpraktisch, zum anderen gibt es den "verdächtigen" Fragmenten über die Hintertür eine neue Bedeutung. Da gilt für mich: Im Zweifel für den "Angeklagten". KayH 09:30, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe mir mal erlaubt, die Kategorien klarzustellen. Ich hatte zwar damals die Kategorien eingefuehrt aber dann niemals wirklich erklaert. Ich hoffe, jetzt ist es eindeutig, verdaechtige Fragmente gehoeren natuerlich nicht zu den 50% bzw. 75%! Fiesh 09:57, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::PlagProf meinte das anders: Die Zeilen "verdächtiger Fragmente" könnte man von der Gesamtzeilenzahl der Seite abziehen und dann Gt50/75 berechnen. Wie gesagt, halte ich aber auch dieses Vorgehen für nicht sinnvoll. KayH 10:05, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::Genau so habe ich es gemeint. Hängt mein Herz nicht dran. Bin aber nicht sicher, ob Gt50 / 75 einschließlich Fußnoten schon immer so gehandhabt wurde. Außerdem scheinen einige verdächtige oder nicht geprüfte Fragmente mitgezählt zu werde, z.B. bei Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/195. :::::Mein Gedächtnis hat mich doch nicht getäuscht. Bis heute morgen um 9:52h lautete die Definition wie folgt: :::::gt50 bedeutet "greater than" 50%. Seiten in dieser Kategorie enthalten im Fließtext mehr als 50% Plagiat ODER bei Berücksichtigung aller Zeilen der Seite inkl. der Fußnoten mehr als die Hälfte bzw. 50% Plagiat.Duch die kurzhändige Änderung werden auf einen Schlag ziemlich viele Gt50 und Gt75-Seiten scheinbar falsch, weil sie nach der alten Definition erstellt wurden. Sieht mir nach unnötigem Ärger und unnötiger Arbeit aus. Ebenso nach einer unnötigen Einladung zu externen Vorwürfe, bei VroniPlag könne man nicht mal Zeilen zählen. PlagProf:-) 11:29, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ja, Fiesh hat es nach meinem Hinweis oben geändert (da diese "Definition" nicht wirklich etwas klar definierte). Die schnelle Änderung halte ich aber ebenfalls für nicht wirklich zielführend, da wir erstmal klären sollten, was bislang tatsächlich Praxis war. KayH 11:42, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Also bei Mcp hatte ich, soweit ich mich erinnere, die Fußnoten bei Gt50-Angaben oder Gt75-Angaben nicht mitgezählt. Allerdings hatte ich dort auch keine Extra-Fragmente für die Fußnoten erstellt, wenn diese nur (ggf. kopierte) Quellenangaben, aber keinen zusammenhängenden Text enthielten. (Viele dieser Quellenangaben sind zudem falsch oder erfunden, d.h. streng genommen keine Plagiate, aber trotzdem zu kritisieren). Auch bei Jg hatte ich keine zusätzlichen Fragmente für die Quellenangaben in Fußnoten angelegt, hielt das für unnötig. Die Quellenangaben hatte ich bei Jg in den angelegten Haupttext-Fragmente mitangegeben. Bei einer Umstellung/anderen Zählung müssten ggf. viele Fußnoten-Fragmente nachträglich angelegt werden, um zum gleichen Ergebnis zu kommen. Allerdings hatte ich bei Jg aber auch keine Entscheidungen zu Gt50 oder Gt75 selbst getroffen. Das hat dann derjenige gemacht, der (nach finaler Sichtung) die PlagPages erstellt hatte (, meistens Hindemith). Weiß nicht, ob dabei die Quellenangaben der Fußnoten zusätzlich berücksichtigt worden sind.- Hood 12:30, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Dann sollten wir lieber Gt50 und Gt75 auf die Fassung zurücksetzen, die von Mai 2011 bis heute morgen galt - jedenfalls bis eine andere Entscheidung herbeigeführt worden ist. PlagProf:-) 13:20, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Done. KayH 13:36, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Sorry, aber ich finde, meine Umstellung war in jedem Fall zielfuehrend, obgleich vielleicht ein Vermerk, dass bis eben noch eine andere Definition galt, sinnvoll waere. Wir sollten doch nicht mit einer so unklaren Definition weitermachen, und wir brauchen natuerlich nicht all die alten Eintraege aendern. Gitb es irgendwelche Argumente gegen meine neue Definition? So hatte ich mir das damals bei den ersten Gt50 und Gt75's gedacht, haette ich natuerlich festhalten sollen. Fiesh 17:31, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Inhaltlich bin ich da ganz auf Deiner Seite und sehe das ja ebenfalls so. Aber irgendwie scheint es noch keinen rechten Konsens zu geben (und es ist auch komisch, da jetzt reinzuschreiben: "Ab dem 2.4.2012 gilt ..."). Warten wir einfach noch ein bißchen die Diskussion ab und entscheiden dann. Okay? KayH 17:56, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) (+1 Fiesh 22:11, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC)) G) Vorschlag zu den Begrifflichkeiten (v. Kreuzritter) Nachtrag und ergänzender Vorschlag: Außerdem wird konsequenterweise die veränderte Begrifflichkeit in der Barcode-Legende Eingang finden müssen. Statt “Plagiat verifiziert“: “WF verifiziert“ (= “Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten verifiziert“), entsprechend statt “Plagiat gemeldet“ “WF gemeldet“; statt “WF gemeldet“ könnte auch in Anlehnung an medizinische Terminologie stehen “V.a. WF“. Der Vorschlag zur Einführung des Begriffs “Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten“ statt “Plagiat“ bei der Barcode-Legende rekurriert auf folgenden Passus aus »Vorschläge zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis: Empfehlungen der Kommission „Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft, Denkschrift“« (1998) (PDF-Download): »Der Gegensatz zu guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis, den es zu verhindern gilt, ist wissenschaftliche Unredlichkeit (scientific dishonesty), die bewußte Verletzung elementarer wissenschaftlicher Grundregeln. Der breitere Begriff „wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten“ (scientific misconduct) wird dort verwendet, wo nach dem Zusammenhang (z. B. bei Verfahrensregeln) die Normverletzung als Tatbestand das ist, was es zu klären gilt.« (S.6) Nebenbei: Der Begriff der wissenschaftlichen Unredlichkeit sollte dagegen erst am Ende eines Aberkennungsverfahrens als Befundfeststellung verwendet werden und damit den entsprechenden Gremien überlassen bleiben. Kreuzritter 16:54, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Dankenswerter Weise hat Hood einen Vorschlag von mir hierhin kopiert. Mir fällt jetzt aber auf, dass man diesen Vorschlag im Kontext sehen muss. Den Kontext erkennt man aber erst mit Kenntnisnahme von Kreuzritter 13:13, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) und Kreuzritter 13:48, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) auf der Forum-Seite Mögliche neue Kategorisierung von Plagiaten, worauf ich deshalb hiermit hinweise. Im Übrigen fällt “WF gemeldet“ natürlich weg, wenn “Plagiat gemeldet“ aus der Legende gestrichen wird. Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was die Kategorie inhaltlich umfasst, ich verstand sie wörtlich als neu – von wem auch immer - eingebrachte verdächtige Textstellen. Falls diese Kategorie sich im Konsens behaupten sollte: Meinen etwas gealterten Augen erscheint der Helligkeitsunterschied zwischen dem gewählten Dunkelgrau und dem Schwarz, insbesondere bei sehr schmalen Balken, wenig komfortabel. Vielleicht hilft da eine andere Farbgebung. Kreuzritter 18:39, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Meinung, Diskussion Weitere Vorschläge bitte oben eintragen. Der Ersatz des Begriffs "Plagiat" durch "Plagiatsverdacht" im Barcode widerspricht den bisherigen Einstufungen/Kategoriezuweisungen in den Fragmenten, wo zwischen "Plagiat" und "verdächtig" unterschieden wird. Evtl. sollten diese zuerst verändert werden, falls darüber Konsens besteht. - Hood 16:27, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bezeichnung als Plagiat VroniPlag definiert einzelne Kategorien von Plagiaten: VroniPlag_Wiki:Grundlagen/PlagiatsKategorien. Vorsätzliches Handeln wird dabei nicht vorausgesetzt. Eine Definition von Plagiat insgesamt fehlt wohl noch. Die gängigste ist die von Gibaldi: "Using another person's ideas or expressions in your writing without acknowledging the source constitutes plagiarism.... To plagiarize is to give the impression that you wrote or thought something that you in fact borrowed from someone, and to do so is a violation of professional ethic". (Auch weiterhin übernommen von http://www.mla.org/repview_profethics). Es kommt auf den objektiven Eindruck ("to give the impression") an, nicht auf subjektive Elemente wie Vorsatz, Absicht, Täuschung. Niemand hört gerne, dass er oder sie plagiiert. Der nächstliegende Einwand ist dann: ja, ich habe Ideen und Formulierungen anderer ohne Kennzeichnung verwendet, ja, ich habe damit wohl den Eindruck erweckt, als sei das als meinem Mist gewachsen, aber ich habe doch nicht plagiiert! Gelegentlich lassen sich noch zwei Steigerungen davon beobachten: das war vielleicht vorsätzlich, aber nicht absichtlich! Oder: Ich wusste, dass ich gegen die Regeln verstoßen habe, aber das war doch keine Täuschung! Für die Dokumentation von Plagiaten ist die subjektive Einstellung irrelevant. Kann sein, dass bei der einen oder anderen hier untersuchten Arbeit der Autor/die Autorin wirklich nicht wusste, dass so etwas ein Plagiat darstellt. Die Prüfung, was vorsätzlich/absichtlich/Täuschung ist, sollte nicht auf VroniPlag stattfinden, sondern dort, wo Täuschung etc relevant ist, wie insbesondere beim Entzug eines Doktorgrads nach den meisten Promotionsordnungen. Kaum relevant ist sie dagegen bei der Bewertung von Prüfungsleistungen. Auch nicht absichtliche Plagiate führen zu schlechteren Noten bis hin zum Nichtbestehen. Deswegen fände ich es ein falsches Zeichen für alle, die sich an Hochschulen für gute wissenschaftliche Praxis einsetzen, wenn VroniPlag jetzt den Eindruck vermitteln sollte, dass nur absichtliche Verstöße gegen Zitierregeln als Plagiate zu bezeichnen sind. PlagProf:-) 19:23, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Die "Plagiatsdefinition" ist ein Desiderat. Die von Gibaldi z.B. finde ich aber auch nicht wirklich treffend. Was sagt Wikipedia dazu? KayH 20:56, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :+10, PlagProf! Kay, die Definition von Gibaldi ist von der Modern Language Association, das ist ein sehr großer Verband von Lehrende in Sprachwissenschaften in den USA. Ich nutze diese Definition auch in meinen Vorträge, in dieser (eigene) Übersetzung: ::"Plagiat umfasst unter anderem die Unterlassung von geeigneten Quellenhinweisen bei der Verwendung der Formulierungen oder besonderen Wortwahl eines anderen, der Zusammen"fassung der Argumente von anderen oder die Darstellung vom Gedankengang eines anderen." :Wenn Du den Wikipedia-Artikel anschaust, siehst Du, dass der Definition dauernd (auch von IPs) geändert wird, wirklich dauernd. Ein gewisse WiseWoman, die diesen Artikel immer wieder pflegt, korrigiert die Definition immer wieder, aber man kann nicht täglich aufpassen ;) Würde ich nicht als letzte Wort bei der Definition von Plagiat ansehen. WiseWoman 21:26, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich meinte eigentlich vor allem: VP brauchte bislang keine eigene Definition, um Plagiate effektiv zu dokumentieren. Man könnte aber darüber nachdenken, ob man eine entsprechende Seite hier einrichtet: VroniPlag_Wiki:Plagiatsdefinition. KayH 21:58, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Stimme PlagProf hier voll zu. Ich halte falsch verstandene Rücksichtnahme bei der Dokumentation von Textbefunden für problematisch. Die Regeln wissenschaftlichen Zitierens sind recht streng und klar geregelt, Verstösse dagegen meist eindeutig. Die Mithelfer hier bei Vroniplag neigen eher dazu, zu wenig streng zu sein und kleinere Verstösse wegzulassen, wohl aus pragmatischen Gründen. Die Zweifel und Vielschichtigkeiten entstehen nicht durch den Plagiatsbegriff bei Vroniplag, sondern durch die eklatanten Mißstände an den Universitäten, die ihre eigenen Regeln zur wissenschaftlichen Arbeit systematisch und breitflächig missachten. Die Universitäten stehen vor der schwierigen Aufgabe, die Ansprüche in Zukunft besser durchzusetzen, ohne gleichzeitig eine grosse Zahl an Entscheidungen in der Vergangenheit in Frage zu stellen. Das ist objektiv betrachtet jedoch nicht möglich, ohne sich selbst in Widersprüche zu verstricken. Der Ausweg der Unis ist das Herunterspielen des Ausmasses der Verstösse, die Betonung der schwierigen Abwägungen, das Geheimhalten von Gutachten und Beurteilungen, und letztlich die Vermeidung von jeglicher Objektivität. Daran sollte man keinen Anteil nehmen. Marcusb 01:24, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::@Marcusb: Du selbst gebrauchst das Wort "Texbefunde". Das trifft es eigentlich ziemlich gut. Natürlich ist an den meisten hier getroffenen Befunden nichts auszusetzen. Du bringst zuletzt auch ein paar sehr gute Argumente vor, weshalb die Doku in die Öffentlichkeit gehört und eben nicht nur in einen Privatbericht für Unis oder woandershin, wo sie kaum wahrgenommen wird. Ein Problem ist nur, dass manche Leser hier von Gibaldi und Zitierregeln noch nie etwas gehört haben. Die meinen, ein Plagiat müsse etwas mit vorsätzlichem Betrug zu tun haben. Die gleichen Leute reden dann auch gleich vom Pranger. Und wenn es dann mal einen strittigeren Fall gibt wie z.B. Pes, wo "Betrug" bei vielen Textstellen nicht ganz so nahe liegt, dann heißt es, Vroniplag liege falsch, sei "bösartig", usw.. Das ist ein Vermittlungsproblem. - Hood 07:31, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Die meisten britischen Universitäten sind da schon etwas weiter. Sie erklären öffentlich, was sie unter Plagiat verstehen, und veröffentlichen Leitlinien zum Umgang mit Quellen. Ausführliche Fassungen findet man beispielsweise bei der Universität Oxford (ja, die mit der Oxforder Zitierweise) und bei der Universität Cambridge. Die mir bekannten Leitlinien britischer Universitäten weisen durchgehend darauf hin, dass man auch ohne Vorsatz oder Täuschungsabsicht plagiieren kann. PlagProf:-) 06:58, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Wie wäre es denn, wenn man unter die Legende einfach einen Satz hinzufügt: "Als Plagiate werden Verstöße gegen Zitierregeln in Hochschulschriften gewertet." Sozusagen als Disclaimer. Anschließend noch Links zu VroniPlag_Wiki:Plagiatsdefinition (Vorschlag von KayH) und zur Beschreibung der auf VP verwendenten Plagiatskategorien.- Hood 07:45, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Den Link zur Definition halte ich für eine gute Idee. Eine Kurzdefinition an dieser Stelle ist schon schwieriger. Nicht jeder Verstoß gegen eine Zitiervorschrift ist ein Plagiat, und es geht allgemein um die Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis, nicht um besondere Regeln für Hochschulschriften. PlagProf:-) 08:47, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Eine "Plagiatsdefinition" gehörte mE doch besser nach VroniPlag_Wiki:Grundlagen/Plagiatsdefinition. VP:Grundlagen sind aber wohl insgesamt eh ein Desiderat. KayH 22:38, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::@KayH Was fehlt denn alles in VP:Grundlagen? Verbesserungsvorschläge? (Ich kann sonst nicht viel mit der gutgemeinten Anmerkung anfangen.) - Hood 07:08, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC): :::::1. Bei VP:Grundlagen ist auffällig, daß sie eine disparate Sammlung von "Grundlagen" sind. Chat? Ist Grundlage wofür? Leitlinien? Wofür? - Hier fehlt mir also insgesamt eine Linie, wobei ich ad hoc auch nicht wirklich sagen kann, wie man das am besten gestalten könnte. 2. Meine Hinweise auf VroniPlag_Wiki:Grundlagen/Plagiatsdefinition sollte man mit Vorsicht genießen. Ich denke, wenn wir diese Baustelle tatsächlich aufreißen, kommen wir schnell in arge Schwierigkeiten. Im Chat hab ich letztens nach Lektüre einiger Forenbeiträge zum Thema vorgeschlagen, daß man das dann aber schnell weiter ausbauen müsse: VroniPlag_Wiki:Grundlagen/Plagiatsdefinition/FU Berlin/Theologie/WS 1997. So hilfreich Definitionen sind, so schnell handelt man sich das Problem ein, daß das pragmatische gemeinsame Verständnis, das "VroniPlag" offensichtlich unausgesprochen zugrundeliegt, zerrieben wird von Leuten, die meinen, was nicht in Prüfungs-/Promotionsordnungen geregelt sei, existiere nicht. Hilfsweise könnte ich mir auch die Wiederholung des Argumentes vorstellen, daß sich VroniPlag seine eigene Plagiatsdefinition schaffe... KayH 10:05, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Die Seiten Chat und Leitlinien habe ich gelöscht wegen Inhaltsarmut. <;->Wobei "Leitlinien" eine knifflige Entscheidung war, weil der herausragende Hinweis dort war "Vermeide das Anlegen unnötiger Seiten."<;- /> -- erbSenzahl 15:48, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC)